And She Will Be Loved
by ilivetosing
Summary: Katie Bracket was just your ordinary popstar and actress. She never thought she'd find love, she's dated guys, but none of them had sparked her heart. That was, until she met Raphael. It's a rough patch at first but they soon to learn how to love each other. Raph/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

April O'Neil walked briskly down the sewers of New York City. She had huge news to tell the Turtles. She swiped some of her red bangs out of her eyes so she could see were she was going. She made a left turn at the fork in the sewers and saw light from the other end. April increased her speed. She didn't have a lot of time.

Before she knew it, April was at the entrance of the Lair. She looked in the living area and saw no movement. She checked the kitchen to see if they were eating, it was almost 5:00. No luck. She then thought that Master Splinter had them training.

April walked down the hallway to the training room. She reached the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard the clank of Michelangelo's nunchuck's and the bang of Donatello's Bo staff. She lightly knocked on the door, not to loud, but loud enough for them to hear. All the fighting decreased and she heard shuffling of feet.

April backed away from the door just as the door opened. Leonardo's head popped out and looked around. His blue eyes fell on April, he opened the door to reveal the rest of the Turtles. Donnie gave her a worried look and she managed a feeble smile.

"April?" Leo asked.

She looked back up at the eldest turtle. "Do you guys have a free minute?"

Leo nodded. April turned back into the hallway and went to the living area, where she sat on the edge of the couch. In less than a minute, all the Turtles filed out into the room. Donnie sat next to her, Mikey sat on the floor into front of the couch, Raph at the end of the couch, and Leo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's up?"

April took a deep breath, " You know who Katie Bracket is?"

Mikey nodded eagerly. "The famous singer and actress? The Katie Bracket that does her own stunts? The one that could probably take any of use down, including Raph?"

"Yup, that's her," She paused and looked at all of them. " Here's the part I want to tell you guys. She's my cousin."

All their jaws dropped. Mikey put his head on her knees. "You mean, you're cousin is Katie Bracket? The Katie Bracket?"

She nodded. "Yup, and she's moving to New York to live with me!" she exclaimed. She was really happy to have her cousin come live her.

Donnie turned to her. "But, what are going to tell her about your Dad?"

April looked up at him. "I'm going to tell her the truth."

Mikey jumped up. "Does this mean I get to meet the famous Katie Bracket?"

She shrugged. "I don't know,"

Leo spoke up, "Does she know ninjutsu?"

She nodded again. "And she's extremely talented at it."

Leo thought about this for a second. "Maybe I can ask Master Splinter," He wondered out loud.

They all turned to look at him. "Ask me what?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Master Splinter's voice. He had come up on them so suddenly and silently.

"To see if we can meet April's cousin, Katie Bracket," Leo said.

Master Splinter walked closer to them. "Katie Bracket, the actress, you say? I've heard many good things about her. She is extremely skilled at ninjutsu, so," He stroked his beard. "I think it would be an experience to meet her, you could learn something. Ms. O'Neil, she is your cousin?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Hmmm, why haven't you mentioned her? She's a very famous girl," He said to her.

"I don't want all the camera's and flashing lights following me, but now I'm going to have that," She sighed. She looked at Mikey, who was looking up at her with a happy look on his face. She smiled down at him. He must really like Katie Bracket. She turned to Donnie, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "5:15, why?"

"She's leaving L.A. right now and will arrive hear at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning," She got up and stretched. "Well, I better get going, I have to get her room ready."

Donnie quickly jumped up. "I'll walk you to the ladder,"

April thanked Master Splinter and said good-bye to the rest of the Turtles. She walked towards the entrance, quickly followed by Donnie. He could sense something was wrong with her. "April? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," She said flatly. He knew better, but he didn't push the subject. They've only known each other for a week or so, but Donnie could tell if April was troubled. He sighed silently, so April didn't hear him.

Soon they reached the ladder. April turned around and said her good-bye to Donnie, then, she climbed up the ladder and opened the manhole. She climbed onto the pavement of the abandoned alley. She got up and put the manhole over its hole. She dusted herself off and walked out of the alley. She walked to her apartment building. She walked up the steps and heard some yelling. April knew it was just the landlord arguing with one of the tenants about something. She opened the building's door and walked to her apartment. She took out her key to unlock it. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Making sure she locked it, April then went to the guest bedroom to get it ready for Katie.

April had washed the bed sheets early, so they should be nice and clean. She took off the pillows, then, she started putting on the sheets. They were all white, so it was kind of hard to identify the sheets, but she figured it out. After all that was done, she put the pillowcases on the pillows and put them on the bed. By the time all this was done, it was already 5:30.

April walked out into the kitchen to make something to eat. She opened one of the top wooden cabinets and pulled out the yellow box of Velveta's Macaroni and Cheese. She set the box next to the stove and bent down to opened one of the bottom cabinets to pull out a small pot. She got up to put water in the pot. Then, she put the stove and turned it on and waited for the water to boil.

About 15 minutes later, the macaroni and cheese was done. April got to get a bowl. She brought it next to the pot and put some into the bowl. She turned off the stove. Then, she sat at the table and ate her dinner.

When she was done eating, April put the bowl and pot in the sink. She turned off the kitchen light and made her way to her own room. Once she got there, she got her pajama's on and set her alarm clock to 4:45. She looked at the time and was thankful that it was only 7:00. She had plenty of time to sleep. April got into her bed and covered up with her purple sheets.

April did a lot of tossing and turning before she went to sleep. The last thought she had before sleep set in was; What've I gotten myself into?

A/N: So, this is my first Fanfic, I'm nervous of what you guys might think. Hopefully they're good reviews! Please leave them! It'll make me feel so much better! Advice is good to!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock telling her that is was 4:45. She groaned and sat up in her bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit. Then, she went into the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. Once she was done with that, April got dressed and blow dried her hair, then, put her hair in her signature ponytail.

April put her dirty clothes and towel in the hamper, then, walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a box of cheerios and poured some into a bowl. She ate silently, waiting for 6:00 to draw nearer. When she was done eating, April put her bowl in the sink and started doing the dishes. As 6:00 drew nearer and nearer, April grew anxious every second.

When 6:00 hit, April jumped up and started pacing around her apartment. The airport was only 15 minutes away from her, so she knew it wouldn't take long for Katie to get here. 5 minutes passed, then 10, soon it was 6:15. No knock on the door.

6:20 rolled around, April was getting worried. But all her worries decreased when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She ran over to it and unlocked it for her cousin. She yanked it open and saw another red headed girl with brown eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt that said Just Act Natural and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Katie!" She exclaimed, hugging her celebrity cousin.

Katie hugged her back. "Hey, April. How ya doing? Don't answer that, lets get my stuff inside before the paparazzi find me."

"Yes, of course," April helped Katie bring in her suitcases and they placed them all in Katie's room. When they were done putting the suitcases in the room, they sat down in the living room and talked about what it was like being on tour and starring in movies.

"April? Where's your Dad?" Katie asked, curious of why she hadn't seen her uncle. It was Saturday, wouldn't he have the day off?

April looked up at her, "That's what I wanted to tell you early, but I thought of a better way," April stood up and walked towards the door, she looked over her shoulder, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Katie stood up and followed her cousin out the door. Once they closed it, they went down the stairs and out the door. They walked along the sidewalk, many people stopped and pulled out their phones to take pictures of the wonderful actress.

They walked until they reached the abandoned alley. April quickly walked over to the manhole and shooed away several stray cats off of it. She lifted the manhole up and motioned for Katie to climb down.

"Me? Go down there? What for?" Katie questioned.

April rolled her eyes, "Trust me. Now get down there."

Katie doubted her cousin, but did what she was told. She walked over to the hole and jumped in, without using the ladder. She landed with a big splash and looked up to see that April was coming down. When April reached the bottom of the ladder, she told Katie to follow her and stay close. They started walking through the sewers.

Soon, they reached a tunnel with a little bit of light at the end of it. April turned to Katie and told her to close her eyes. Katie rolled her eyes, but closed her eyes anyways. She let April lead her forward. April lead Katie to the entrance of the Lair and told her to stay put. Katie nodded.

April left her cousin to see where the guys were. She looked in the living area and sighed with relief. All the turtles were sitting there watching Space Heroes. Donnie was the first turtle to notice her. He jumped up and was about to say something, but she motioned him to be quite. Without saying a word, she told them that Katie Bracket was just a outside the entrance. Mikey started jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl. It took Raph and Leo to get him to calm down.

Once they got Mikey calmed down, April walked back to get Katie. She lead her into the Lair. From the dim lighting, Raph saw that the girl had red hair, like April. He had never heard of Katie Bracket, the only time he'd ever hear of her is if Mikey brought it up. Honestly, he was jealous that she could fight better than him.

April lead Katie to some open space in the Lair. She told her to open her eyes. Katie slowly opened her eyes, unprepared of what she was going to see. When her eyes were fully open, she looked at the Turtles and shrugged as if this was all normal. She turned to April.

"This is a joke, right?" She asked her cousin, to see if she was playing some sick joke on her.

April shook her head. "Nope. These are real, mutant turtles."

Katie took in a deep breath. She turned back to the Turtles. "Katie Bracket."

Obviously Mikey didn't need an invitation because he ran straight up to her and hugged her. "I know who you are! I'm your biggest fan!"

She hugged him back, "always nice to meet a fan,"

Mikey backed off, "So, you don't think I'm scary?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, I used to own a turtle myself. Then he ran away,"

Raph made a snarky remark, "How do you lose a turtle?"

Katie pointed at him, "Hey, I left him in the backyard for, like, 20 minutes and when I came back out, he was gone,"

"But, why'd you put him out there in the first place?" He shot back at her.

"I was 5! I probably was going to dress him up in a Barbie dress!" She informed him.

"Why would you even do that!?" He yelled at her. Neither of them noticed that everybody had backed off incase a fight broke out.

"I was 5, for lord's sake! Kids do weird things when their 5!" She snapped at him. They were glaring at each other now.

"I didn't," He smirked. "I wouldn't even do that to my turtle."

"Well, you weren't me when you were 5, were you?" She asked.

"No," He muttered. "But, at least I still have my turtle,' He laughed.

"Did you just say that you're more responsible than me?" She said through gritted teeth.

He smiled, "Yup."

"Take it back!" She exclaimed.

"Never!" He yelled back.

"You asked for it now, Raph," Mikey said from the couch.

Raph turned his head to give Mikey a puzzled look, when he realized what Mikey meant. He turned his head back to Katie, just as her foot met his face. He stumbled back, holding his face.

"I told you to take it back," She said.

"Yeah, you don't think I realize that?" He ran at her, with his Sai drawn. She quickly dodged his first swipe, but when he did it the second time, he got her cheek. She didn't even check it. She focused on getting him back. When he came back the third time, she flipped over him and managed to get one of his Sai.

She put it against his throat, "Take it back, or else this goes through," She threatened him.

He started to panic, then decided to tell her what she wanted to hear, "I take it back! I take it back! I swear!" He pleaded.

Katie released her grip. "That's better," She handed him his Sai. She gave him an apologetic smile. He just scowled at her and went to his room.

Katie walked back to the rest of the gang. "What's his problem?"

"He doesn't like to get beaten, especially by a girl," Leo said, he got up from the couch. "I better go see if he's going to come back. After all, we have such a great person in our presence."

Katie put her hand on her heart, "You flatter me,"

He smiled and walked to Raph's room. He knocked on the door. There was a faint "Come in." Leo opened the door and the whole room was dark, except for Raph's emerald green eyes piercing the room. He was sitting on his bed, petting Spike. Leo went and sat next to him.

He put his hand on Raph's knee, "Why did you leave?"

Raph looked at his oldest brother. "I was beaten by a girl. A _girl_!" He exclaimed, furious of why he didn't defend himself when she pressed his Sai against his throat. He shook his head.

"Just because you were beaten by a girl, doesn't mean you should be ashamed about it. Look at it this way, you need to train a little bit more, then you might be able to beat her," Leo told him. "Plus, I've got an idea."

Raph gave his brother a questioning look. Leo explained his plan to get Master Splinter to get Katie on the team. He told him about how they could use her to get Mr. O'Neil back.

Raph shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Leo stood up, "You know what? You can stay here and mope OR you can come out there with me and actually make a friend. And, I think you're jealous that if Master Splinter accepts Katie, she'll take your spot as the muscle," He started to walk towards the door, he looked over his shoulder "Your choice,"

Leo had his hand on the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Raph. "I'm coming with you," He said. Leo smiled and opened the door. They walked back to the living area and saw that everybody was laughing.

"Then Jim Carrey was like: "I ordered shrimp not wimp," Katie was telling them about the time she sat next to Jim Carrey at the Emmys. Mikey burst out laughing. Then he saw that Raph had come back and his smile faded.

"Look who decided to join the party," Mikey laughed.

Katie turned around to see that Raph was glaring at her. Leo caught this and hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelled and rubbed the back of his head. Leo went and sat in front of the TV and turned on Space Heroes. Raph sat on the couch, as far away as he could from Katie. She proceeded on telling Mikey about all the actors and actresses she's met and worked with. She told him about the music artist's she's met. He was fasinated about it all, probably cause he loved her.

She turned to the T. "Is that Star Trek?" She asked Leo.

He shook his head without looking at her. "It's Space Heroes. What's Star Trek?"

She gasped, "You don't know what Star Trek is?"

Donnie raised his hand, "I know what it is."

Katie turned to the brother in the purple bandana, "Then, please, show him what it is. If he likes this," She pointed to the TV, "I'm sure he'll like Star Trek," Donnie nodded.

They spent about 5 more hours there, Katie telling Mikey everything she's done over the years and he drank it all in. April stood up, "Katie, it's 4:30, time to go,"

Katie stood up, "Guess you're right," She patted Mikey's head. "Talk to ya later, Mikey," She started to follow her cousin to the entrance. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked out and saw that Raph was starring at her back. She tuned her head back to the front and gave herself a satisfied smile. Katie noticed that April was up ahead a little ways and she ran to catch up with her.

They walked until they came to the ladder that they came up. April went up first and opened the manhole. Then Katie came up. Once Katie was on the pavement, April closed the manhole. They walked out of the alley and started towards the apartment complex. People gasped and shrieked when they saw Katie, some of them even came up to her and asked for her autograph. She signed at least 10 napkins, 5 hats, 3 notebooks, and 1 forehead (A crazy bald man.) They reached the apartments at 5:00. They walked up the steps and into the building. They walked to April's apartment and unlocked it. They walked in, making sure that they locked it behind them. They went into the kitchen and made some hamburgers for supper.

After they were done eating, they went into living room and turned the news on. It talked about the President, the weather, local murders, then a news segment about Katie.

"Today, Katie Bracket was seen going down the sidewalk with another girl. Reasons why she is in New York, we'll have that for you at the 6:00 news tomorrow morning," The news anchor said. Katie quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

She sat back. "So, when does school start?" She asked casually.

"In 2 weeks. That reminds me that we have to get you enrolled and go school shopping!" April squealed at the last part. Katie acted excited too.

Soon it was 6:30 and they decided to go to bed. Katie went to her room and got out a green tank top and a pair of light green shorts. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper that was in her room. She walked over to the nightstand next to her bed that held an alarm clock. She set it to 5:30 and climbed into bed.

Katie stayed up for a little bit, thinking of why Raph was starring at her when she was leaving. She thought of many reasons. Like he saw a mouse or he didn't know what was going on. She just couldn't think of anything reasonable. When she finally went to sleep she couldn't help but think; _Does he like me?_

A/N; 1 review! That's a lot better than I thought! Btw, this was not the orginal idea, but this idea is so much better. Please leave more reviews, the fun is only beginning. Just wait till I start doing the episodes. And let's not forget about school and homecoming! That's going to be a real treat! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie groaned when her alarm clock went off. She hit the snooze button and got up. She walked over to her suitcases and pulled out a pink dress that went to her knees and a little jean jacket that stopped at the top of her ribs. She put this outfit over her shoulder and grabbed her shampoo and body soap, then made her way to the bathroom. There were already towels in there. She undressed and got into the shower.

When she was done, Katie got dressed and walked back to her room. She put her pj's in the hamper, along with the towel. She put her shampoo and body soap back in its container and grabbed her hair dryer and curler. She went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Once she was done, Katie brushed it out. It must have grown 2 inches because it was now to her shoulders. She grabbed the curler and began curling her red hair. When she was done with her hair, she put it and the dryer back.

She went back into the bathroom to clean the rest of it up. She took a paper towel and wiped the mirror. Then she wiped the counter and threw the paper towel away. Once she was satisfied with her work, she turned off the light and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When she walked in and stopped dead. Raph was there, in the kitchen, with April. She slowly turned around and tip toed to her door.

But April saw her and ran to get her. Katie heard running feet and yanked open the door. She had closed it just in time. April knocked, "Katie, come out."

Katie leaned against the door. "I refuse to come out under the circumstances of he's out there!" She yelled at her cousin.

"He's only here to tell me that Mikey wants you to come back to the Lair," April said.

"Oh. Well, in that case," She walked over to her suitcases, put on some socks and pulled on her cowgirl boots. She opened her make-up bag and applied some Wet n Wild lip gel. She put it away and walked back to the door. Katie opened it and put on a fake smile.

"And there's the girl everybody's been waiting for!" April exclaimed, walking back to the kitchen. Katie solemnly followed her into the kitchen. When she saw Raph she scowled. He just glared.

April tried to keep it friendly. "So, Katie, you're going with Raph to the Lair so Mikey can shut-up," April smiled and said like it wasn't problem.

Katie looked stunned, "Y-y-you expect me to go somewhere, with him?" She pointed at him with her thumb.

April nodded. "And where will you be?" Katie asked.

"Umm, I'll be at the school, getting our school list and enrolling you in," She smiled. Katie thought that she seemed really happy.

Katie put her hands on her hips, "Don't you need me for that?"

April shook her head. "All I need to know is what your gender is, if you're allergic to anything, stuff like that," She continued to clean.

"Well, I'm allergic to him, so I can't go," She shrugged and started backing out of the kitchen.

April whirled around to face her. She had a wooden spoon in her hand. "You are not! Now tell me what you're allergic to and leave,"

"Strawberries, peanut butter, and nuts," Katie turned to Rap. "Let's go,"

She started walking towards the door, but Raph grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her to the fire escape. He opened the door and pushed her through first, then, he came out and shut the door behind him. They walked up the fire escape to the roof.

He turned around, "Follow me."

He took a running start and jumped to the roof next door. She did the same. It was still morning. The sun was starting to come up. They jumped along the roofs until they reached an abandoned alley. They jumped down the fire escape to reach the manhole. Raph lifted it up so Katie could climb down.

Katie jumped in and waited for Raph to come down. Once he was down, they walked to the Lair. They walked in silence, and that's the way Raph liked it. Katie kept glancing up at him. After what he did yesterday, she knew he had some anger issues. When she did stop glancing at him, she felt as if someone was looking at her. This was a trait you develop when you become famous. She glanced at Raph and caught him looking down at her. She looked back at the front and smiled to herself.

Soon, they reached the entrance of the Lair. It seemed lie a ghost town. Nobody was in the living area or the kitchen.

"Dojo," Katie heard Raph mutter.

"What?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "They're in the dojo."

"Sorry," She whispered. He walked down a hallway and motioned for her to follow. She came up behind him. He opened the door to the dojo. Donnie and Mikey were going at each other. When they heard the door open, they all stopped. Mikey saw Katie and ran up to her to give a hug.

She hugged him back. "Hello, Mikey," She greeted.

He smiled, "Hi,"

"Mikey, let go of her," Leo ordered. Mikey let go and went next to Donnie. "SO, what brings you down here?"

"I was told that Mikey wanted to see me," She said.

They all looked at each other, then at Raph. Eh shook his head. "That's what Katie told her, Donnie told me to go get her."

A light bulb went off in Katie and Raph's heads. "Hey!" They said at the same time.

They turned to each other. "They planned this, didn't they?" Katie asked him.

"I believe so, Donnie and April are really good at this," He told her.

She smirked. "Revenge?" She whispered to him.

"Revenge," He confirmed.

They turned back to the others and Donnie was missing. They looked at each other and nodded. Raph left to find Donnie and Katie stayed with Leo and Mikey. She was so going to get April back.

Mikey grabbed her hand and brought her into the living area. The screams and yelling of Donnie filled the whole Lair. He tried to tell Raph he was sorry, but Raph got to his face.

Katie sat on the couch and mike sat in front of her, on the floor. Leo went right to the TV to watch Space Heroes.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked Mikey.

He just starred. She waved her hand in front his face. He just sighed. "MIKEY!" She yelled.

He jumped. "What?"

"What do you want to hear?" She asked.

"Could you sing?" He asked dreamily.

"Umm, sure?" She said, uneasily.

He jumped up and grabbed Donnie's laptop. He gave to her and she looked up the instrumental for Hannah Montana's I Got Nerve. Once she found it, she hit play.

We haven't met

And that's OK

'cause you will be asking for me one day

don't want to wait in line

They could still hear Donnie getting beaten up by Raph. He must be really angry if it was taking this long.

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes

'cause it's a chance worth takin'

And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand

I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad, it's

Everything I see

Every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got nerve (I got I got I got)

The fighting seemed to stop, then, a blood-curdling scream came out of Donnie's room. Then, the fighting started again. Obviously, somebody was getting hurt. Badly.

Electrified, I'm on a wire

Getting together we're on fire

What I said you heard

Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind

The words I use are open

And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand

I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad, it's

Everything I see

Every part of me

I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah

I know what you like

I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's

Everything I see

Every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got nerve

You, you need to discover

Who can make you feel free

And I, I need to uncover

The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey

I know where I stand, I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see, every part of me

I know I can change the world yeah yeah yeah

I know what you like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve

(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)

Yeah yeah yeah, I got nerve

(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)

I know what you like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I got, I got nerve

Katie looked down at Mikey. He sighed and said, "You're much better in person."

She patted his head, "Thanks, now lets go see if Donnie is still breathing," They got up and Mikey lead the way to Donnie's lab. They opened the door and the room was a complete mess. They looked around and saw that both boys were passed out from fighting each other. Katie bent down next to Raph.

She gently shook him, "Hey, wake up."

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "What happened?"

She smiled, "You got mad at Donnie for tricking you and I found you like this," She helped him up. "And this," She gestured around the room, "is completely destroyed."

Raph rubbed the back of his neck. "Funny, I don't remember any of it."

"Well, I do," Donnie sat up. "You really can get mad. I swear, I'll never do anything like that again,"

"Good," Raph and Katie said together.

They walked back to the living area. Katie almost fainted. There was a giant rat. She assumed it was the Turtles father. They walked towards the rat. He saw them and bowed to Katie. She did the same.

"This is Katie Bracket, sensei," Raph said.

"Yes, I know who she is," He circled her. Then, out of the blue, he threw his staff at her. She caught it, inches away from her face. The next thing Master Splinter tried to do was attacked her. He came at her from behind and she quickly dodged it. He came at her again, this time trying to knock the staff out of her hands. She used it to block his attacks. When he stopped, he circled her again. She tossed him his staff. He thanked her and left muttering, "Good, very good."

Katie wondered what he meant by "Good." Turned back to the Turtles. They were starring at her with astonishment.

"What?" She asked.

"You just fought master Splinter and didn't get knocked down or even touched!" Le exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" She questioned further.

"We can't even do that!" Mikey said.

"Well, if you can beat Raph, I don't see why she can't beat Splinter," Leo thought.

"Well, somebody make sense," Mikey said.

"That doesn't make sense!" Raph yelled at his little brother.

Katie put her hands on her hips, "Is somebody jealous?"

He glared at her, "No."

She laughed, "Sounds like you are,"

"Am not!" He yelled at her.

"Are too," She sang.

"Am not!" This time, he drew his Sai. Katie knew if she did anymore, she'd end up as a very hurt. But she didn't stop.

"Are too," His eyes went white and he came at her. She dodged him 3 times until he got her. He got stomach, it was a pretty deep cut and it hurt, horribly. She sat down on the couch, holding her stomach. Donnie sat next to her and examined the cut.

"It's going to get infected if you don't put something on it," He informed her.

She grimaced. "You don't think I don't know that?" She said through gritted teeth. "Well, I better be off," She got up and started walking towards the entrance. She held her stomach as if it was a bomb. She made it beyond the entrance before her knees gave way. Katie tried to get up, but she couldn't. It would mean she'd have to turn and risk further injury. She scooted over to the wall and pushed herself up. She continued to walk, leaning against the wall.

When Katie reached the ladder, her energy was almost completely drained. But she managed to get up the ladder. When she reached the surface, she started to panic. She couldn't go out into public (For the fear of paparazzi) and she couldn't jump along the rooftops. She sighed and started climbing the fire escape. When she reached the top, Katie took a running jump. When she landed on the other rooftop, she felt dizzy. Loss of blood, she said. If she can only make it a couple more blocks.

Her eyes rolled and her eyelids shut. She didn't hit the ground because Raph caught her. He shook her and told her to wake up, but she didn't. Panic flashed in his eyes. He picked her up bridle style and started jumping across the rooftops. When he reached April's building, Raph tried waking Katie up again, but like the first time, it didn't work. He knocked on April's back door, but she didn't answer. He knocked a bit harder.

There was some shuffling and the door opened, revealing April. She took one look at him and shook her head. "Come in," She moved out of the way.

He came in and motioned for where to put Katie.

"On the couch and please tell me what happened," She looked closer at her and noticed that she had a deep cut in her stomach. "Oh my God! What did you do?"

She ran into the bathroom and brought out some gauze and some cream that would help fight the infection. She went back into the living room and applied some to the cut, then, she put the gauze on it with some medial tape to keep it on.

April turned to Raph, "What did you do?"

He started backing towards the door. April caught on to this really quickly. So she ran and locked the door. She folded her arms over her chest. "What did you do, Raphael?"

"I may have, accidently, cut her," He looked at the ground.

"May have? May have? I think you did! Look at how deep it is!" She yelled at him, pointing over to Katie. Who was sitting up.

"April? What happened?" Katie asked.

"This idiot," She pointed over her shoulder, "Cut you."

"What!?" She exclaimed. She tried to stand, but failed too. She sat back on the couch. She looked at the cut. "So you caused this,"

"Unfortunately," Raph muttered.

"Unfortunately? My cousin could've died!" April snapped.

"But she didn't," Raph answered back.

"Get out," She unlocked the door. He gave Katie one last look and left.

April went and sat next to Katie. "You know, you didn't need to be that hard on him," Katie said.

"But, he hurt you," April said.

"But, it was my fault. I made him angry and he did this," She pointed to her stomach. "And, honestly, I don't think he remembers anything,"

Katie got up, this time, without falling. "I'm going to see if he's up on the roof," She walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll tell him you're sorry,"

Katie walked out onto the fire escape. She started jumping up to the roof. It didn't hurt as much as it did early. It was more like a sting. When she reached the roof, Katie looked around. She didn't see any green mutant turtles. She turned around to back inside when she heard a sound, something similar to the sound of a robot when it moves. She turned around and saw, what looked like a robot with a brain in its stomach.

It held up its gun, "The Kraang are here for the one called April O'Neil. Tell Kraang where we can find the one called April O'Neil,"

"Not a chance," Katie growled.

"Then, Kraang will have to take you then," It started walking towards her. She backed away as far as she could go. When it cornered her, it was close enough to pick her up.

"Let go of me! Help!" She kicked and hit it, nut nothing seemed to work.

A couple of buildings away, Raph heard the screams of Katie. He turned and peered across the rooftops. Is eyes widened at the scene that was unfolding. Katie was struggling against a Kraang bot. he ran as fast as he could to get to her.

When he reached the rooftop that Katie was on, the Kraang bot had her almost down the fire escape to a white van. Raph jumped down and kicked the Kraang bot in the head. He then took out his Sai and cut its head off. The Kraang that was in it, jumped out, took one look at Katie and Raph, then, took off.

He turned to Katie and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "What was that thing?"

He sighed, "It's a long story," He offered her his hand. "I'll explain it,"

She took it and he took off across the rooftops. She thought he was being extremely nice. Almost like a gentleman, she thought that, maybe, she was right, maybe he did like her. She blushed at the thought. But she knew it couldn't happen, he was a mutant and she was a human.

A/N; Hey, everybody! Like it so far? It gets more interesting. BTW, I might be starting a Harry Potter fanfic, so feel free to check that one out once I get it posted. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they jumped along the rooftops, Raph explained what happened to April's father. He stopped on top of an abandoned building, let go of her hand and pointed down to the street.

"That's where they kidnapped her," He told her.

"Didn't you try to stop them?" She looked down at the spot where her cousin's life changed forever.

He glared down at her, "What do you think?"

She pretended to think about it, "No?" After she said that, Katie took off towards April's. She didn't dare look behind her, for she could get caught. And get hurt, again.

Katie reached the rooftop of the building next to April's and heard scuffling in the alley. She crouched near the ledge and peered over the side. Another Kraang bot had April!

Katie's eyes widened. She got up and without a second thought, jumped down to rescue her cousin. She landed on one of the droids and snapped its head off. The Kraang that was inside, scurried off into the darkness. There were still two more droids to go. One of them was carrying April towards a black van. She ran towards it, but was almost shot by the other one.

"Where's Raph when you need him?" She said, dodging the shots. She jumped up as one shot almost hit her legs. Her cut on her stomach started to open, but she didn't notice.

"Right here," Someone said from behind her. She didn't look because the Kraang droid had April at the back doors of the van. She sprinted towards April. She made it just as the droid opened the doors. She kicked it in the head and pulled April out of its arms. Katie pushed April aside and saw a pipe out of the corner of her eye. Keeping her eyes on the droid, she slowly made her way to the pipe. She made a quick grab for it when she was a foot from it. She held it in her grasp and charged back at the droid. She swung and took off its head. The Kraang that was in it, did the same thing the first one did.

Katie looked around, trying to find the other one. She saw Raph leaning casually against a dumpster. "Thanks."

"No problem," He smirked. "Nice fighting."

"Thanks, surprising what you can learn," She replied. She looked over at her cousin, but she wasn't there! "Where's April?"

He shrugged, "Went back to the apartment."

"Oh, see ya," Katie turned around to leave.

"Hey!"

She turned to face him. "What?"

"Leo told Master Splinter about how you could fight me and win. So, he talked to Master Splinter about it and he told to ask you if you wanted to join the team. That's why I followed you. Do you?" He said as quickly as he possibly could.

Katie understood it all, but wanted to mess with him, "Do what?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to join the team or not?"

"I think I'll go with," She looked up at the night sky, "yes."

He sighed, "Great, just what I needed."

"Someone's jealous," She muttered.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

She raised her hands, "Nothing."

"Good. I'll be going," HE started to jump up the fire escape. "Umm, bye."

"Bye," But he was already gone. She sighed and turned around. Katie started to walk out of the alley. When she reached the end, she was blinded by flashing lights and microphones being stuck in her face.

"Katie? Why are you in New York?" A tan woman with blonde asked.

"Kate!"

"Katie!"

She pushed through all the cameras and people. She ran up the stairs of the apartment building. They quickly followed her, but she opened the door and slammed it in their faces. She ran up the stairs and into April's apartment. She locked the door. She ran around the apartment, closing all the windows and pulling the shades down.

April came out of the bathroom, "Katie? What are you doing?" She followed her cousin into the kitchen.

"Paparazzi," Katie said, "they found me."

April gasped, "Are all the windows closed and covered?"

"Yup," Katie grinned, "they won't see a thing. So, did you go to the school?"

"Yup, you're in!" April squealed.

Katie rolled her eyes. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Oh great, a news segment about me!" Katie said sarcastically. "I wonder what they have to say about me!"

She got up and walked to her room. She started unpacking her close and putting them in the dresser. She put the empty suitcases in the closet. She plugged her phone into the wall to charge it. Once she was done plugging in her IPhone, she started to put her cosmetics on the top of the dresser.

Soon, the top of the dresser was in a neat order of cosmetics. Katie still had a ton of room to work with. Once satisfied with herself, she walked back out into the living room.

April was watching the TV intensely. Katie coughed and April jumped."They said you hit somebody!"

"I did not," Katie scoffed.

"Well, you can't always believe the news," April sighed. "Why don't we bake something?"

"Oooohhh, something that could poison Raph?" Katie's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No," April said sternly, "cookies."

"Oh, alright," Katie ran back to her room and unplugged her iPhone. While walking back to the kitchen, she opened ITunes and hit shuffle.

She entered the kitchen and set the phone on the counter, out of the way. April already had all the needed equipment and ingredients.

They started baking, listening to whatever was on Katie's phone.

After they made 2 dozen cookies. April suggested the make a salad for dinner. Katie quietly agreed.

As she was cutting a carrot, April heard aknock from the fire escape door. She looked up and saw the turtles. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to the door.

Katie hadn't noticed, she was in her own little world. She was in a deep thinking mode. _They thought I hit someone?_ She thought, _These New Yorkers are definitely weird people._

She continued to cut the cumber. She heard Broken Hearted on her phone and thought, _Wow, something I want to listen to._

She heard the door open and thought it was another Kraang droid. She whirled around and threw the knife towards the back door. There was a scream and it went into the wall behind Leo. It was just above his head.

Katie's hands went to her mouth, "I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those robots," She ran and retrieved the knife. She returned to the kitchen and put the knife next to the cutting board. She turned back to the turtles. "Alright, which one of you screamed?"

All their fingers pointed to Rap. Katie took one look at him a burst into fits of laughter. She bent over and pointed at him, "You-you screamed!" Her head went back and she held her stomach.

Raph folded his arms over his chest. He glared at her. He was seriously contemplating hurting her, but he couldn't, Mikey was there.

There was a very odd silence between everybody. Katie caught Donnie looking at April with loving eyes. Katie thought that this was quite weird, but she let it go. Of course, Mikey was the one to break the silence, "You're on the team!" He hugged her.

"Yeah, Mikey. I guess I am," She smiled. He let go of her and returned to his spot with his brothers.

"We were actually on our patrols and were wondering if you wanted to come with us," Leo said.

"'Course," Katie looked at April for permission. April nodded. Katie gave her smile and followed the turtles out the door. She made sure the door was locked. Then, she jumped up to the roof.

* * *

A/N: Mawhahahaha! And now the episodes begin. The next chapter will be on the episode Turtle Temper. What have I got up my sleeve? Nobody knows. Remember, reviews and advice are always good!


End file.
